


50 ways to whump Peter with MJ

by Lou_La



Series: Spiderman [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Illness, Sick Peter Parker, Vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Just 50 times in which Peter nearly dies, is hurt, is sick, is upset or generally me being evil.MJ will always step in to help.REQUESTS WELCOME!





	1. Thermo-Regulation

My chapters won't be super long. Some might, some won't. 

This is one that won't.

* * *

 

It was October 29th. Not a special day. Except that it was Peter's mock exams. Mock's are something that decide what paper you're gonna do which, in turn, decides where you'll go after GCSE's. Peter was sat doing his AP CHEM exam. MJ was the seat next to him. The hall was very cold. In fact, it was so cold that Peter was shivering before the exam even started. He sat at his desk and began his exam. MJ had her thick hoodie on and looked rather comfortable. Peter had finished the first page out of 6 and already felt really cold. His fingernails were beginning to turn blue. He cast a look over at MJ, even she was shivering. Peter pulled his hands up the sleeves of his jumper and curled up as tight as he could. Peter managed to finish 5 pages before he felt really tired. 

He yawned, really big, and the motion sent him into a longer yawn. Ned cast a look over his shoulder and then turned back. Peter shivered again and brought his arms into his sides. He put his head on the table and felt his eyes slowly close.

MJ looked over at Peter and was mildly concerned. He yawned really big and then shivered really violently. He curled in on himself and then put his head on the table. MJ, finished with her exam, crumpled up a bit of paper and flicked it at Peter's ear. He didn't move, nor flinch. MJ grew more concerned. When the bell rang, shrill and loud, singling the end of the exam, Peter still didn't move. MJ got up out of her seat and shook his shoulder. His head lolled to the side, but he still didn't move. MJ waved a teacher over. "Uh... he's not waking up." She commented. The teacher gave her a dry look. "I'm aware of that Miss Jones. Help me try to wake him up." By now, the only people in the hall was Ned and MJ. A few teachers had stuck around out of concern. MJ couldn't see his chest moving. She grabbed her mirror out of her bag and put it under Peter's nose. Nothing came back. "Uh... he's not breathing." The teacher immediately jumped into action. "Quick, Ned, Michelle push those tables out the way." They did so. They turned around and saw Peter being lowered to the floor. If MJ wasn't so 'observant' she wouldn't have noticed the small tremors running through his body. She took off her hoodie and laid it over Peter's chest. His shivers got worse. MJ felt his fingers. "His fingers are freezing... like... ice cold. Ned, take off your jacket and put it on top of Peter. Now!" Ned did. The teachers followed in suit. Slowly Peter's shivers died down. "I can take care of him. When he wakes up, I'll run him to the office." The teacher looked hesitant. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." Ned stayed behind and stared at MJ in concern. "Ned, go. Go and tell your maths teacher where Peter is. I'll text you when I'm done." Ned frowned but nodded. He walked off. MJ, when everyone was gone, began rubbing circles up and down her arms. She stood up and walked towards the big window. Deep in thought, MJ failed to notice Peter getting up. 

 

Peter woke up with a pounding head and both cold and warm. He raised his head and saw MJ by the windows, back facing him. He stood up with a groan and clutched his head as the blood rushed to it, leaving him very light headed. He slipped on the first hoodie he grabbed, Ned's, and picked the other one up. He stumbled over to MJ and put her hoodie over her shoulders. She shot around and launched him in a hug. Peter stumbled back with a noise of surprise. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back so quickly, Peter doubted if she was even there or if it was just an illusion. "Hey," MJ said. "Hey," Peter replied. MJ gently smacked his arm, "Idiot. I thought you'd died." Peter didn't answer but sighed. "I know. But... I can't thermo-regulate... it happens to me sometimes." MJ didn't say anything, But she looped her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her neck. "Come on, Looser. You need to go home. You're lucky that the teacher didn't call the ambulance. I managed to stop them. Just... be careful." 

Together, the hobbled on to the nurse.


	2. Stomach Flu

Peter walked into Midtown feeling pretty crappy. He had a slight headache, and his stomach wouldn't settle down. He kept having cramps just to the right of his bellybutton. He just brushed it off as a possible cold or illness. He walked into homeroom. Before he could sit down, his stomach let out a loud rumble and a sharp cramp. Peter winced and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He sat down at his seat, arms still wrapped tightly around his abdomen. He placed his warm forehead on the the cold table. Ned wasn't in because he had the stomach flu that was working its way around school. Maybe Peter had that? His stomach let out another loud grumble and Peter made a noise of pain. It was like his stomach was eating him out from the inside. He felt something brush against his arm. He raised his head and saw a piece of paper on the table. Peter had a look at it, but his vision kept spinning.

He could make out 

_"Looser. Partner... Course... work."_ What? He knew that MJ gave him the paper, because she's the only one who calls him Looser. He turned to her and his stomach let another loud noise. Peter grit his teeth. MJ looked over, eyebrows raised. "Was that you?" Peter sighed. "Dude, you look really pale. Are you ok?" Peter focused on his breathing. "M'fine. What do you want?" MJ raised her eyebrows even further, "We're partners for this lesson and the next 4. Are you gonna come to mine to work on the project? After school?" Peter frowned, having only heard about 2 words. "Sure?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question. MJ dropped it anyway and moved on from the topic leaving Peter and his very unhappy stomach.

~

By the end of the day, Peter felt even worse. His stomach was constantly cramping and twisting. He'd excused himself from a surprise pop quiz because his head was killing him and the noises just made things worse. 

At the end of the day, MJ called a surprise Decathlon meeting for an hour. Peter sat down and made it through the first 10 minutes before his stomach cramps turned different and he needed to leave. Now. He excused himself and rushed off to the toilet and was in there for a good 5 minutes before anything happened. it was just awful cramps. He cleaned himself up and washed his hands before making his way back to the meeting. It got to 3:30 (considering that the meeting started at 3, and he'd already left and 3:10 and came back at 3:20) and he felt ill again. He waited for as long as he could before a sharp cramp caused him to have little time before it all went south. He ran out of the room again and went to a toilet. Luckily, no-one was in there except from him... he thought.

Peter waited out another few cramps while nothing happened. Then, he sneezed. It all came out at once. Peter held in as many noises as he could. When he finished, he was about to leave his cubical when the door opened. Peter knew that if he left now, then that somebody who walked in would know it was him. Luckily, the person in the next cubical flushed the chain fairly quickly. Peter took that chance to escape. He ran out, using his faster abilities, washed his hands and ran out of the bathroom. 

When Peter finally got back to the meeting, it was 3:50. He snuck in, feeling slightly better. His stomach was slightly more settled, but not by much. The cramps had gone back to their normal way. Peter tried to fight off the headache pouncing behind his eyes.

He didn't mean to, but his eyes slid shut and he fell asleep. 

 

He was woken up by a cold hand on his head. His eyes fluttered and the hand was quickly withdrawn. Peter opened his eyes and saw the tail end of a coat leave the room. He rubbed his eyes, ignored the way his cramps had changed again and made his way out of the room. MJ was on her phone. "About time, looser. Come on, dad's waiting for us." Peter let himself be dragged along, swallowing the saliva in his mouth, determine not to puke.

~

They got to MJ's house with no incidents on Peter's part. However, when they were halfway through their studying, (30 minutes) Peter felt his stomach lurch. He swallowed back some saliva and cleared his throat. "MJ, where's your ah... your bathroom?" MJ looked up. "Down the hall, first door on the left. If you miss, make sure to clean it up with the stuff under the sink." Peter didn't know what she meant either vomit or pee, but he didn't hold back to ask. He stood up and made a quick, but hopefully subtle, get away to the bathroom. Luckily, no-one was in there. Peter got in and turned around. He locked the door.

He had just enough time to turn around before he was heaving and retching over the toilet. He threw up everything he had in his stomach from the last 3 days. He had a small moment to catch his breath before he was leaning further over the toilet and retching again. When his stomach had calmed down, slightly, he pulled back and leaned against the door, panting. He wiped his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to quench the nausea. 

Peter didn't know if the door opening was a trick of his ears, or his mind. But, the door opened and MJ was there... Ginger ale and crackers in her hand. "Hey," She said softly. Peter made a noise of acknowledgement. MJ sat down and placed the crackers in his lap. "Try eating." Peter pushed them away and whined. "No... no not again." MJ raised her eyebrows and moved back as Peter leant forwards and heaved. MJ flinched. She hated the sound of vomit and the smell.  She placed a hand on his back and rubbed it in a circle. Peter leant back against the wall agin and MJ held at the ginger ale. "If you can't eat, you need to drink."

~

They spent the rest of the evening with MJ rubbing Peter's back as he threw up or waiting in her room while he was sick the other end. By about 8, MJ rang May and explained the situation and that Peter would be staying at her's tonight. Peter didn't actually get back into her room until about 10:30. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. MJ brushed some of his bangs back while he was sleeping. She got into her PJ's and climbed onto her sofa and crashed there, allowing Peter to use her bed.

 

She was just being nice!

Not cus she had a crush on him or anything like that... no...right?


End file.
